Destiny Odyssey II
Destiny Odyssey II, subtitled The Unending Dream or Seeds of Hope, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy and its prequel. Chronologically, it is the last storyline to begin. Following Firion's journey, it has a rating of two stars, making it one of the easier chapters to complete. Story Firion begins his storyline with Tidus as they search for their Crystals. Firion is lacking his wild rose, having had it stolen by Sephiroth earlier. Tidus asks Firion what his dream is, but Firion has no answer, wishing only to end the war. They continue on and decided to split up when the manikins grow in number. At the Lunar Subterrane Firion meets Jecht, having been dismissed by the Emperor when the latter confronted Tidus. Irritated by the Emperor's frustration Jecht attacks Firion to vent, but Firion eventually refuses to continue fighting, telling Jecht his true enemy is his son. Jecht leaves to meet with the Emperor while Tidus arrives, Firion realizing father and son are very much alike. In a scene showed in full in Tidus' story, Destiny Odyssey X, Firion and Tidus find the Emperor and Jecht arguing, and the two attack each other. The Emperor teleports while a weakened Jecht limps away, Tidus refusing to fight him in his condition. Tidus tells Firion he's going to pursue Jecht, and Firion gives him a potion he's been saving. After Tidus leaves the Emperor reappears and taunts Firion with his lack of a desire, while his companions have left him to pursue theirs. When Firion reiterates his dream is to end the war, Ultimecia appears and does battle with him. Firion wins but the sorceress reappears unharmed, and she and the Emperor tell Firion he only fights because Cosmos tells him to, and as a mere mortal he cannot end a war fought between gods. Cosmos approaches Firion to inform him his friends have claimed their Crystals. Firion is happy for them but is troubled by the Emperor's words, and tells Cosmos unlike his friends he has no goal to chase. Cosmos assures him he does have a dream, and asks him to describe it to her. Firion tells her he dreams of a world where wild roses can bloom freely, a metaphor for a world free from war and death. Cosmos says that this dream is Firion's, not hers, and his desire to see it fulfilled means he is no tool. Encouraged Firion continues on to find the Emperor, but the Emperor incapacitates him. Tidus and Cloud arrive to protect him and the Emperor teleports away, telling Firion to follow him and prove his power. Cloud gives Firion back the wild rose Sephiroth stole from him, telling him his friends too wish to see his dream come true. In Pandaemonium Firion finds the Emperor, who tells him he will erase Firion's dream. The Emperor temporarily incapacitates him, but Firion rises back up and continues the battle, ultimately defeating him. The Emperor fades into darkness, warning Firion that his dream will crumble and he will beg for the Emperor's rule. Firion claims his Crystal and thinks that the battle has just begun, but he will continue to dream and fight until his world of wild roses becomes a reality. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey II-1 :"Separated from his sworn comrades, he must pursue his own future..." This stage is very simple, with no surprises. None of the enemies should be a threat. The player starts with four Destiny Points. By the layout of the stage the player cannot chain any Battle Pieces and so cannot end the stage with more than three DP. To do this, fight the Ephemeral Vision at C4 and the Transient Lion at E3, being sure to earn the DP bonus against both. Destiny Odyssey II-2 :"Never abandon a dream. There is always a path so long as one doesn't give up." This stage has a barrier protecting the Chaos Piece, so it'll take a little work to unlock it. Otherwise, the enemies are fairly weak, and should pose little problem. The player begins this stage with four Destiny Points. To earn the maximum amount of Destiny Points on this stage, defeat the Counterfeit Youth at B3, then move to D4 and chain the Phantasmal Girl and Ephemeral Vision. This results in the player having four DP left by the time they reach the Chaos Piece. Destiny Odyssey II-3 :"The empress of the frozen wastes... Her strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." This stage has another barrier guarding the Chaos Piece, so a little more battling is required. There is also a highly leveled Expert Battle Piece blocking the way to a treasure chest. The player begins this stage with five DP. To earn the most DP, the player should first defeat the Fallacious Tree at G3, then move to G5 and chain the Phantasmal Girl and the Delusory Warlock. This unlocks the path to the Chaos Piece, and the player should head there by defeating the Imitation Despot at E1. Destiny Odyssey II-4 :"A sweet dream for the wisher, a trial of thorns for the seeker. Not unlike the rose itself..." There are a few more difficult opponents on this stage, but nothing that should pose much problem. The players starts this stage with five DP. The player can amass enough DP to win the Rosetta Stone stage bonus in this stage. Move to D2 first to defeat the Counterfeit Youth at D3, then move to B3 and chain the False Hero and Imitation Despot, giving the player seven DP total. Then move to H3 and chain the Capricious Reaper and the False Stalwart to win two more DP for eight, then expend one more DP to move to the Stigma of Chaos and finish the stage. Destiny Odyssey II-5 :"Will the dream be left a fantasy? Or a glimmer of hope for the future? Light shines on the determination of a warrior..." There a few barriers that need to be unlocked on this stage. There will also be item spawns upon defeating certain enemies, so keep an eye out for those. The player begins this stage with five DP. To end the stage with the most DP possible, the player should first move to F5 and chain the Imaginary Soldier at E5 and the Delusory Warlock at G5, putting them up to six DP and unlocking the locked area at E3. The player must then chain the Imitation Liegeman at C4 and the False Stalwart at C2, giving them a total of eight DP. They must then defeat the Capricious Reaper at A1 to be able to access the Chaos Piece, ending the stage with seven DP. Category:Storylines in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) es:Odisea del destino II